A Kiss
by lamuria.eclipse
Summary: One-shot: Spock is somehow led to believe that a kiss simply means "thank you". Well, Captain Kirk is sure in for one heck of a thank you...


**Now, I'm pretty sure that Spock knows what a kiss is and what it means, but for this story's sake, I'm gonna say that he has no clue what it means. XD Constructive criticism is also welcome, I hate being incorrect. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters from Star Trek, or anything that's cannon from the Trek continuum. I only own the plot.**

* * *

_**~ A Kiss ~**_

Lieutenant Uhura sighed while she repeatedly tapped on her computer; it was malfunctioning. The seemingly arrogant thing had frozen on her, again! She couldn't get it to do anything, which wasn't a good thing, considering the fact that she needed it to do her job correctly. Scoffing, the communications officer finally swiveled around in her chair and called for the first officer across the bridge. "Spock, would you come over here for a moment?"

The science officer of the _USS Enterprise_ glanced past his shoulder, acknowledging her request but taking a moment to first finish what he was doing.

Uhura noticed out of the corner of her eye, before the half-Vulcan fully made his way over to her, Captain Kirk give her a questioning stare, shortly followed by a patronizing smirk. The lieutenant ignored Jim easily and moved her eyes instead to look upon Commander Spock.

"Are you in need of assistance, Lieutenant?" Spock inquired, stopping in front of Uhura.

She raised her eyebrow at the formal recognition, he was always so… so proper. "Yes, _Commander_, I am."

"How may I contribute to your lack of assistance?"

Lt. Uhura put on an irritated smile and gestured to the computer. "This so called _high class_ communications computer is frozen… again. I swear that thing hates me."

This time it was Spock's turn to quirk an eyebrow. "That would be illogical, Lieutenant. A computer does not have emotions; therefore it would not have the capability to hold hatred against you. However, I do believe I am able to aid you in your technological dilemma." With that remark, the first officer began to analyze the computer and search for the problem. He tapped the touch screen knowingly, and after a few moments, got the computer to continue doing what it was supposed to be doing before it had frozen.

Uhura's face lit up with relief and joy at Spock's success. Normally she could control her affectionate emotions around the commander, but this time she couldn't help herself. The lieutenant jumped up and wrapped her arms around the half-Vulcan and kissed his lips briefly, causing a look of shock to quickly appear and then disappear in Spock's expression. Uhura realized what she just did and hastily removed her arms from the first officer's neck. Blushing slightly, she murmured a quiet thank you before Spock nodded curtly and returned to his station.

Sulu and Chekov exchanged confused yet amused glimpses at each other while the captain— _trying_ to be as unnoticeable as possible— couldn't help but let out a laugh. Uhura glanced sharply at her superior, warning him not to say anything. Kirk stopped snickering, but nonetheless leered knowingly. "What, the pointy-eared bastard gets a kiss and I don't?" Jim taunted.

She sneered. "Never in the next million stardates."

"What if I order you to?"

"Then I'd report you to a Starfleet Judge Advocate General, _Captain_." Uhura said smugly, pleased with her witty response.

Kirk pretended to flinch. "_Ouch_. But I get the point, no need to elaborate." He chuckled again and resumed his duties as the captain of the _USS Enterprise_.

**::the next day::**

Commander Spock knocked softly on the door to Lieutenant Uhura's personal quarters. When the door opened with a _whoosh, _the first officer entered swiftly, allowing his eyes to roam the room in search of a certain communications officer. Once she was found, he immediately strode towards her slender form.

Uhura turned around in time to see Spock's lips move to create a question obviously directed towards her. "Nyota, the previous day when you…"

The lieutenant smiled, she loved it when he used her first name. "When I kissed you?"

"If that is what you call it, then yes. When you… kissed me, what was meant by it? Is it a common human ritual?"

Uhura laughed heartily. "I was simply thanking you for fixing my computer. And yes, kissing is quite common among our kind. There's nothing at all unusual about kissing."

Spock looked down; appearing to contemplate what had just been said. "Fascinating."

"Well, I suppose it could be unusual for someone who didn't grow up on Earth."

Spock looked back at her. "I suppose it would." He leaned in to place a small kiss on Uhura's lips. "Thank you for quenching my curiosity, Nyota."

Smiling, she replied, "Your welcome, Spock."

**::a week later::**

"Oi! Commander! Yuh got ah second?" Scotty scurried up to said commander in order to catch up with his fast moving body. He was relieved when the half-Vulcan stopped in the turbolift. "Ello? Did ye hear me?"

Spock told the lift to go to the bridge and then turned to face the chief engineer. "Indeed I did, Mr. Scott."

Scotty sighed. "How many times hav I told ye ta jus' call me Scotty? Anywho, I wuz wonderin' if yuh could help me with ah problem o' mine…"

"I do not have the time nor the desire to help you with another one of your problems, Mr. Scott."

"But-but it'll only take a wee bit o' yur time!" The engineer continued to badger the first officer without receiving any response until the doors to the turbolift opened to reveal the _Enterprise_'s bridge.

"Mr. Scott, I recommend that you return to your post in the ship's engine room. I am sure attending to the _Enterprise_'s needs is far more important than whatever it is that you require my assistance for." Spock exited the lift, making an effort not to show any irritation on his face.

The captain, of course, noticed this and got out of his captain's chair to meet the two in the middle of the bridge. "Now, Scotty, whatever you need help with, does it _specifically_ require Commander Spock's attention?"

The engineer frowned. "Well, er, no. Not exactly. I jus' need ah guy that knows his science. Spock jus' happened ta be the first guy I spotted."

Jim smirked. "Then I've got just the person for you, Scotty. Why don't you go visit Bones down in the medical wing, I'm sure that he would absolutely _love_ to help you with… uh, whatever your problem is."

Scotty narrowed his eyes skeptically, shrugged, and then left the bridge in search of Dr. McCoy.

Captain Kirk watched his chief engineer leave the bridge, but when he turned around to face Spock again, he was instantly frozen, completely stock-still. The Vulcan hybrid had just planted a short kiss on the captain's unsuspecting lips, nodded, and then headed for his station like nothing had just happened. Kirk— utterly shell-shocked— couldn't possibly have widened his eyes any further while his lips remained unmoving in the shape of an "o".

As for the rest of the crew, Uhura looked somewhat similar to the captain with her mouth hanging open, Chekov kept pivoting his eyes back and forth between his captain and the first officer, and Sulu tried to cover up a snicker by clearing his throat.

When Jim finally snapped out of his disorientated state, he shook his head. "I, uh… Sp-_Spock_!" He sputtered, racing towards the half-Vulcan. "_What_ was that about?!" He whispered anxiously. "Was that your way of getting back at me for calling you a pointy-eared bastard? 'Cause that was totally—"

Spock tilted his head in confusion. "Is kissing not a common ritual among your kind?"

Kirk looked bewildered. "Er, yes, but—"

"I was merely thanking you, Captain. Is there another human method of expressing gratitude that you would prefer I use?" He seemed absolutely innocent.

"Spock!" Lieutenant Uhura rushed over to the duo. Then, laughing nervously, she said, "I know I told you that kissing was a way to say thank you, but, you usually only use that method when you're… well, _intimate_ with that person." She smiled apologetically at Kirk.

Spock raised both of his eyebrows at this information.

"Oh. Is that what this is all about?" Jim tried to calm himself and act like his typically casual self.

A slight green colour transpired on the first officer's cheeks as he looked down. "It appears that I have been misguided and therefore unaware of the meaning behind a kiss. I apologize, Captain, for disregarding your personal space."

He raised his hands. "That's fine Spock; it was just an honest mistake." While leaning forward, Kirk clapped the science officer on the back and muttered, "At least give me a warning next time before you completely scare the living shit outta me."

Spock smirked faintly despite himself. "Understood, Captain."

_beep beep_

Captain Kirk plopped back down on the captain's chair and pressed a button on the arm to allow the communication signal through. It was McCoy. "Hey, Bones! You're sure missing a lot of excitement up here on the bridge today."

Ignoring the captain, Dr. McCoy said over the communicator, "Jim? It wouldn't happen to be your fault that Scotty won't leave me alone, would it?"

"I, uh…" He tried to make numerous static noises to avoid answering the question. "Bones? I think… I'm… loosing you." Kirk cut the connection, a smile plastered on his face. "Hey, if anyone asks, the communicator on the captain's chair is fried." He announced so that everyone on the bridge could hear him.

Rolling her eyes, Uhura said, "Will do, Captain." Kirk's smile was so contagious though, that she couldn't stop herself from grinning right along with him.

**(A/N) Well, that's that. Oh, and** **for those of you who might've just taken an interest in Star Trek after this new movie, a Vulcan's blood is green, so Spock was really blushing there and not about to get sick, ok? lol** **I honestly hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know if you liked it, but even if you didn't like it, please tell me, I really would like to know! Thanks so much for reading and potentially reviewing! *wink wink* Love you all! -Trans7.4.7Formers**


End file.
